Older adults have become the fastest-growing segment of the United States population, and their numbers are expected to double from 35 million to 70 million between 2000 and 2030. Currently, nearly eighty percent of adults over the age of sixty do not use the Internet and are therefore disconnected from digital communications such as email, instant messaging, web browsing and short messaging service (“SMS”) that their younger family members and friends take for granted.
At the same time, digital photography is replacing traditional photography, and the number of digital cameras sold in the United States is expected to grow to 24 million in 2008. Current systems exist for the transmission of photographs to users without a computer or to users who are unable to sufficiently operate a computer. However, these systems are not able to receive formatted email messages, newsletters, and other information and do not allow the user to obtain a printed copy of the photograph instantly.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows users to share information with seniors via a device in a manner that is easy to use given the technological skill level of some seniors. Furthermore, the need exists for such a system that also allows a caregiver to configure the device based on the needs of the senior and to monitor the device to ensure that it is operational.